Human
Humans Humans are still the mainstay of the UEEF, in spite of the influx of willing Zentraedi, Tirolians, and Sentinel aliens. As such they are quite common and in most positions of authority. There is a real undercurrent of mistrust for unknown alien quantities (new races, and even some long time allies) that comes from the simple fact that aliens have brought humanity at least as much suffering as they have advancement. There is also a serious manifest destiny ideal present in some portions of humanity, including high command. Time will tell when, if ever, this will change. Most humans who serve in the UEEF were either born in space or on one of the few colonies and safe planets. Only some of the older officers are actually from earth, and few from a time that has known anything but war. Loyalty and patriotism are highly prized, though not always to everyone in command. Despite the fact that T.R. Edwards has been branded a traitor to humanity, not everyone disagrees with his motives, merely his methods. Some question the fitness of Admiral Hunter to lead, or the wisdom of letting Tirolians and Zentraedi have any control over the destiny of humanity. But all such grumbling is still merely talk now, the normal rhetoric that sustains the democratic process, even when it is currently lacking. Many are pushing for the election of a new civilian government to replace the Plenipotentiary Council with an elected government with humans in the majority, but until more colonies can be established, such a move would actually hurt human interests more than it would help them. '''Origins''' As Humans are the norm for UEEF service, and they are the basis of two other subtables, a lot of care has been put into allowing a great number of choices for the development of human characters. You may roll or choose from this table at will. '''Ethnicity Subtable''' 01-05 Japanese/Korean 06-10 Pacific Islander 11-20 Polish, Slovak, Russian, Czech, Serbian, Croatian 21-25 Chinese/Southeast Asian 26-40 Black (01-50% African; 51-80%: North and/or Central American; 81-95% Australian Aboriginal; 96-100% Other, work with the GM to determine type.) 41-55 Anglo 56-70 Hispanic 71-80 South European (Greek, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese) 81-85 North European (Danish, Dutch, Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish) 86-90 Central European (French, German, Austrian, etc) 91-95 Turkish, Kurdish, Arabic 96-98 Indian, Pakastani 99-100 Roll twice, combine. If this result is rolled a second time, roll three times and then combine the results. Ignore any further rolls on this table. '''Origin Subtable''': '''01-60% Space Born''' Spaceborn humans are used to the vastness of space, and fighting a war with the entire might of the UEEF on their side. They tend to be pale, slim and fit individuals, often with unnatural hair colors, who speak with a clipped and precise accent that is immediately recognizable to most people from the colonies. They also, due to their combat training, slip into military jargon and etiquette when not paying attention. While not quite as hale as toughened colony humans, they have received the best medical care, and were immunized to resist many common illnesses in preparation for their mission. They also have the benefit of having been raised, from childhood, with proper nutrition, clean water and comprehensive schooling. They receive a +2 to save vs diseases. However, they are -5% to all Wilderness Survival and Barter skill rolls on the colonies due to the fact that they are clearly "not like folks from around these parts." : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language +5% CPU operation +10% EVA +5% Math Basic +5% : 01-40% chance of being awarded a collage scholarship, and will start as an officer. : '''Starting Age''': 16+1d3 and the number of years in service is 1d4-1. '''61-95% Colony Born''' Colony Born humans tend to be adept at surviving in a harsh world with the constant threats of malcontented bandits, space pirates, and harsh conditions that are out of the norm for a creature evolved on Earth. They have to "make do" with whatever is at hand. This has made them more resourceful and a bit tougher. All colony born humans receive +2D6 to Hit Points, + 1 on Perception Rolls, and +5% to the following skills (if chosen): Barter, Recycling and Salvage. Integration into the UEEF military has eliminated some hurdles, but they tend to be a bit more lax in their etiquette than their spaceborn brethern. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language +5% CPU operation +5% Pilot Auto or Hovervehicle Math Basic : 01-30% chance of being awarded a collage scholarship, and will start as an officer. : '''Starting Age''': 16+1d3 and the number of years in service is 1d4-1. '''96-100% Earth Born''' The few who are earth born tend to have been children and teenagers who were evacuated with military personnel after the Second Robotech War. Roll on the Second Robotech War Survivors Subtable '''''Second Robotech War Survivors Subtabl''e''' : These tables are used to determine your, age upon entering military service, your common skill set and the likelihood of being an officer. Your time in service is 3d3 years. '''00-30%''' '''Poor never completed high school'''. Your family had little or no money. Either because you dropped out of high school or lived in a country where secondary education (i.e. High School) costs money, thus you never completed high school. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language Choose two rouge (grew up in the inner city), or two domestic/wilderness (grew up in a rural area) skills. : '''Starting age''': 14+1d4 : At best this character is an enlisted infantryman, ship crewman or low level support personnel. '''31-50% Poor completed high school''' Your family had little or no money. But you completed High school through a government funded school system. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language CPU Operation Math Basic Choose one rouge (grew up in the inner city), or one domestic/wilderness (grew up in a rural area) skills. : '''Starting age''': 16+1d3 '''51-60% Middle Class never completed high school.''' Your family wasn’t poor but you weren’t rich. For some reason or another you dropped out and never completed high school. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language Pilot Auto Choose one rouge (grew up in the inner city), or one domestic/wilderness (grew up in a rural area) skills. : '''Starting age''': 15+1d4 : At best this character is an enlisted infantryman, ship crewman or low level support personnel. '''61-85% Middle Class completed high school''' Your family wasn’t poor but you weren’t rich. You attended and completed high school. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language CPU operation Pilot Auto Math Basic 01-25% chance of being awarded a collage scholarship, and will start as an officer. : '''Starting age''': 16+1d3 '''86-95% Middle Class went to private school.''' Your family wasn’t poor but you weren’t rich. You attended a private high school. : Common Skills :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language +5% CPU operation +5% Pilot Auto Math Basic 01-50% chance of being awarded a collage scholarship, and will start as an officer. : '''Starting age:''' 16+1d3 '''96-100% Upper Class''' Your family was rich or is highly influential. As such you attended a private school and your parents paid for a college education. : '''Common Skills''' :: Language: Native Literacy: Native Language CPU operation +5% Pilot Auto +5% Math Basic : '''Starting age''': 16+1d3, always an officer. Attributes: When determining attributes, you have two options. The first option is to roll 3d6 8 times, and assign them to your stats. You can assign them in any order. If you roll a total of 16, 17, or 18, then you may roll 1d6 extra and add it to that total. You may also reroll any result less than 9. The second option is to roll 1d100, and determine which of the following quick roll tables you will use. These must be rolled individually and specifically noted in the roll. Example: 13:45, Today: UEEF High Command rolled 22 using 1d6+18. Brainy IQ: 1d6+18. '''Quick Roll Attributes and Suggested M.O.S. Table''' 01-11% '''Brainy''': I.Q. 1D6+18 M.E. 1D6+12 M.A. 1D4+10 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D4+9 P.E. 1D4+8 P.B. 1D6+9 Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves mental challenges, assessing data, research, creating/building, learning, engineering, electronics, science, medicine, and strategies and tactics. 13-26% '''Strong-willed''': I.Q. 1D6+11 M.E. 1D6+19 M.A. 1D6+9 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D4+13 P.E. 1D6+10 P.B. 1D6+9 Spd. 1D6+8 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves focus, self-discipline, and challenges. 27-39% '''Charismatic''': I.Q. 1D6+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+18 P.S. 1D4+10 P.P. 1D4+10 P.E. 1D6+9 P.B. 1D6+14 Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves leadership, officer training, teaching, communications, performing, espionage, and subterfuge. 40-51% '''Physically Strong''': I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D4+10 M.A. 1D6+10 P.S. 1D6+19 P.P. 1D4+12 P.E. 1D6+15 P.B. 1D6+12 Spd. 1D6+11 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that that involves physicality, mechanics, athletics, combat, and strength. 52-65% '''Fast Reflexes and High Dexterity''': I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+8 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D6+19 P.E. 1D6+9 P.B. 1D6+10 Spd. 1D6+17 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that involves the precision use or hands, tools, weapons, targeting, fast physical reaction, combat, building, surgery and other areas where steady and fast hands are a key element. 66-78% '''Great Endurance''': I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+14 M.A. ID6+8 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D6+9 P.E. 1D6+19 P.B. 1D6+9 Spd. 1D6+12 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that requires physical durability and mental toughness. 79-88% '''Gorgeous or Handsome''': I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+15 P.S. ID6+11 P.P. 1D6+8 P.E. 1D6+9 P.B. 1D4+20 Spd. 1D6+9 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves command, teaching, communications, performing, trickery, or subterfuge. 89-00% '''Fast as Lightning''': I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+9 P.S. 1D6+9 P.P. 1D6+14 P.E. 1D6+10 P.B. 1D6+10 Spd. 1D6+24 Your character is best suited to an M.O S. that involves quickness and dexterity, including targeting, combat, fast physical reaction, and other areas where fast hands and feet are an asset. [[Character_Creation|Back to Character Creation]] [[Robtech:_Long_Range_Patrol_Wiki|Back to the home page]]=